


What I Need The Most

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: It’s love that is calling him back here. No matter how far he has gone, it will always be the one calling him back to his arms





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Pirouette' by Made in Heights.

*******

Villa stares at the dark liquid in his cup. The coffee reminds him of how dark love can be, as it makes nights feel so empty without Silva.

He lifts his cup closer to his lips. The coffee burns his tongue, but all that he can think of all the memories, swirling in the mist coming out from the cup like a pirouette.

But while the mist fades into the air, the memories linger and stay in his mind. Forever.

 

*******

He stands and looks at the digital number. It won’t be long before the train will come, and takes him closer to the love that gives him the meaning of life. Then again somehow it feels too long. Too long before he can finally be with the reason of his happiness again.

People are walking and talking around him. But what is floating around him is the memories and the dreams. The memories about the crinkles at the corner of Silva’s eyes when he laughs, the smug grin he flashes at Villa from across the room. The dreams of waking up next to each other, the white sheets that smell and feel like home.

 

*******

It’s love that is calling him back here. No matter how far he has gone, it will always be the one calling him back to his arms.

Silva opens the door, smiling widely and puts his arms around his necks without saying anything. The taste of Silva’s lips against his is the sweet taste of love. The light that makes Villa sees through all of his doubts and fears, that what he needs the most is Silva to be next to him.

 

*******

“I’m sorry.”

Laying on his side, his face close enough for Villa to see his own reflection in Silva’s eyes, Silva raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry? For what?”

“For letting you down. I have been such a fool before I finally realize that being you is what I need the most.”

Silva is smiling slightly but the light in his eyes are bright. “No. I know that you will feel my love when the time comes.”

“I promise you, from now on it will never be the same anymore for us.”

Silva laughs lightly. His laughter sounds like a windchime.

"You better. Because I deserve much more than just a one night stand.”

Villa traces Silva’s lips with his finger. “You do. You really do.”

 

*******


End file.
